What If I, Sonny Monroe, Like Chad Dylan Cooper?
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: Chad got a movie deal, only problem...it's in England. What does Sonny do when she finds out? Do they finally admit their feelings for each other, that everyone already knows? CHANNY ALL THE WAY! R
1. The News That Started It All

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE.

* * *

"Oh for the love of God, Chad. Why do you always have to be so conceded?" Sonny Monroe screamed in Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. Sonny had been getting ready for the dress rehearsal for this week's episode of So Random! when Chad walked in and started flirting with her and then ran out. Chad had ran into his dressing room with Sonny shortly behind him. She wasn't one of those girls that fell for the 'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and ANY girl would love to be with me' act that Chad always tried to pull with her. She was sick and tired of it, and she didn't know when it was going to stop, she didn't even know if it was possible for it to stop or even slow down.

"Really Sonny, really? I'm starting to think that you're falling for the Chadster!" Chad said putting his hands on her shoulder and seductively started to massage them. She stared at him with a drop dead look and he immediately backed off. He looked at her and saw a book in her hand, he didn't know that she liked to read. He dismissed the book, though and stared at the brunette in front of him. He gave her what appeared to look like an apologetic look but Sonny saw more than an apology in his eyes.

"Chad? Is there something you else you wanted to say?"

"Uh...What, no..." Chad dismissed himself from the room with a quick goodbye and walked down the hall and suddenly turned around. He walked back into his room and said quietly, "This is my dressing room..." Sonny who was laying on the couch with her eyes closed, reluctantly opened them and jumped off of the couch. She stood still for a second, staring into Chad's eyes and then dropped back down onto the couch. Chad stared at her and then he finally realized what happened. He ran over to help her sit up straight on the couch and asked her what was wrong.

"I guess I just got up to fast." Although, her excuse was really lame. He knew there was something else to it." Sorry. I'll leave. Don't worry. I mean I know that you won't, but I just thought I should say that. I'm rambling again. I'm gonna go now." Sonny got up from the couch and ran out the door. She ran down the hall and on the So Random! set and ran into her dressing room. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She thought it must have been her pure hatred towards Chad. _'Yeah that's it. I hate Chad. That's all it is!' _

* * *

Chad walked down into the cafeteria at Condor Studio and went to the front of the line. He started to get his food and then went to sit down. His phone rang and he answered with some cheesy line like "Go for Chad!". It was Angelina Fabulouisa, a London casting director. "Hey Angelina, Wassup?"

"Well Mr. Cooper, we would love for you to play the part of Toby in Wild Chick, opposite Emma Singer." Angelina said with a cheerful voice.

"That's awesome! When do we start rehearsing?"

"We start rehearsing in a month. In Bath, England. Any questions?"

"Bath...England?" Chad stuttered, he gulped as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, England! Pack warm clothes, the weather there is bipolar. Can't wait to see you in England! Have a great day!" With that, Angelina hung up the phone. Chad didn't know what to do. Bath, England. That was so far away. He knew that Sonny didn't like him back, but still, the thought of being so far away from her and not being able to see her smile everyday made him sad. He didn't even want to think about not seeing the girl who made him want to be a better people for most likely over a year. What if some hot Hollywood guy, like Shia Labeouf came in a swept her off her feet? He couldn't have that, but he knew he couldn't turn down this role. As hard as it would be for him to not see Sonny everyday, almost twenty-four/seven, he'd have to try, and besides, she didn't even like him...so what was there to worry about? Right?

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_ For some reason, a reason I either don't know, or don't want to admit, my heart stopped when I heard that Chad was going to England to shoot a movie with Emma Singer. God, why did it have to be so far away? And why did Emma have to be his love interest? I can't get the feeling of jealousy out of my heart and the acid taste that you get out of my mouth. You know the one you get when you're about to throw up? It scares me. Chad and Emma. Bath, England. Oh god. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. Wait, why does it matter? I hate him, right? I don't want to be around him. He's ignorant and stupid and self-centered. Do I really want to put myself around someone like that? I don't know. Why can I not stop worrying about the fact that he's going to be with Emma Singer for so long? Why do I care if he forgets me? It can't be...No. There's no possible way. It just can't be. But what if...What if I, Sonny Monroe, like Chad Dylan Cooper...?_

* * *

OKAY! So This is my first Sonny With A Chance, so please let me know what you think! All criticism is accepted and encouraged. I hope you like "What if I, Sonny Monroe, like Chad Dylan Cooper...?

xoxo,

rebeccaJeanne


	2. Almost, Almost, DAMN!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Okay so, I need two characters. Please audition! They are both girls, one is around the age of 18, the other is the age of 13 (Although all ages are accepted. Fill this out and I'll let you know!

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Personality:

Thanks! :D

* * *

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a second?" Chad asked while standing at the door of Sonny's dressing room. Sonny and Tawni were watching the new episode in of 'Mackenzie Falls'. They were the only two on So Random! that watched it, in secret, of course. Both of the girls looked at him. Tawni quickly turned off the tv. "Alone?" Tawni somehow took the hint and walked out of the room. Chad walked over to tohe couch and sat down next to Sonny.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked, when all that was going through her mind was, 'Oh my gosh! Why is he even talking to me? I wish he would be here to tell me how he feels about me!'

"I got a movie deal..." He looked at her, she seemed to be trying really hard to act like she didn't care about what he was saying.

"Oh really? That's nice. Congratulations." She looked at him and gave a small smile. She desperately wanted to blurt out that she liked him and that she didn't want to go, but she couldn't, she knew that he would just reject her.

"It's in England." The smile fell from her face. "I leave in a month." He had a sort of sad look in his eyes that Sonny couldn't place. She wanted to believe that it was because he didn't want to leave her, but she knew it was't that.

"England's a great country. You'll have a blast!" She was putting on a smile for him, but little did she know, her smile was slowing killing Chad. He wanted her to tell him to stay. He looked at her, he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he couldn't...could he? By the way she was looking at him, maybe he could. He slowly took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They both slowly began to lean in, their heads turned in the opposite direction. Their lips were about to meet when...

_"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! ON STAGE NOW!" _The 'Mackenzie Falls' director shouted over the intercom. Sonny and Chad jumped back and stared.

"I guess I better go." Chad said reluctantly. Sonny looked disappointed. Chad hated seeing that look on her face, but there wasn't anything that he could do, he had to go to set.

"Yeah, I guess you should. I'll talk to you later." Sonny said looking down at her hand that was still linked with his. She slowly released her hand and got up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." He said, getting up and walking to the door. "Bye."

"Bye Chad." Sonny said not turning out to look at him. She was preoccupied with playing with a loose button on her shirt. Chad walked out of the room and closed the door. When she thought he was out of ear shot, she whispered, "I wish I was with you." At the same time on the other side of the door, Chad whispered, "Bye Sonshine."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Chad and I almost kissed! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I wish that stupid director hadn't of come onto the intercom. GOD! I guess I really do like him. I mean, he's cute, sometimes funny (when it's just the two of us), and it seems like he likes me! But he's going to England in a month! There's no way that we can date! It's impossible! I wish it were possible..._

_

* * *

_Sorry that this is such a short chapter. Please let me know what you think and I'll write more!

xoxo,

rebeccaJeanne


	3. I Love You

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE...

Sonny and Tawni were sitting in their dressing room, Tawni was staring at herself in the mirror, while Sonny was skyping with her friend Selena Russo, who had guest starred as Sonny on Mackenzie Falls. Selena had been right...Sonny and Chad were perfect for each other...they just didn't know it yet...they just needed a push, also known as London. Selena was trying to help Sonny get ideas to get Chad, but nothing really is much help through a computer screen...but at this point, it would have to do.

"Well obviously the fact that he almost kissed you means he must like you...right?" Selena asked Sonny.

"I don't know. I mean, maybe I just imagined it...who knows for sure. I really wish we could have finished the kiss...if it really even was a kiss." Sonny said with a look on her face. "I'm too afraid to tell him the truth, it's been three years and I've liked him ever since I first met him while I was in the awful fat suit. Sometimes I wish that he could just wake up and know that I like him, and I don't have to tell him or secretly like him. It's so confusing. And...I'm rambling again aren't I...?" Selena nodded while laughing.

"Just tell him." Selena said nonchalantly. "Please Son, you know you want to. If you don't tell him, it's just going to keep eating at you and eating at you while he's in England. It will make it easier for both of you. Just walk up to him and tell him that you like him...Simple as that."

"Not really..."

"Yes really."

"NO."

"YES."

"I can't! I can't tell him." Sonny said tears falling from her eyes.

"Son, don't cry. It'll be better if you tell him and you know it." Selena said with a comforting smile.

"I'll think about it Sel...I just don't know if I'll be able to. He leaves in less than a month. It honestly don't worth it, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but you never know, things can surprise you. Just try."

"Alright. I'll try." Sonny said. She signed off of Skype and closed her laptop. She walked to the couch and plopped down.

"So. How are you going to tell him?" Tawni asked looking up from her hand-held mirror.

"I don't know." Sonny said looking down.

"Well you need to handle it the most mature way possible. No pulling a "Tom C." on me. Ha Ha." Tawni smiled and did her signature laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Well darn. Jumping on the couch and screaming "I love Chad Dylan Cooper" was the best way to go." Sonny said sarcastically, while laughing.

"Ha! Yeah, I know right. That's classic! Just walk up to him in the cafeteria, spin him around and look into those deep blue eyes and say, "Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you."

"Honestly, I think that's the only way I'll be able to do it..." Sonny let out a small uncomfortable smile and got up from the couch. She put her hand out to Tawni to help her up and the two of them walk to the cafeteria, together they were whispering about the plan that was about to unfold, both hoping that it would end up all right, and that Sonny would not get her heart ripped into a million pieces, just like all of the other girls that Chad had dated in the past. Sonny thought to herself, _"I hope it'll be different for me. Please God, just let it be different for me." _

* * *

Nico, Grady, and Zora were sitting at their usual table in the Condor Studio cafeteria. Grady was trying to prove that he could read lips. Nico and Zora realized that he couldn't read lips to save his life, but they felt sorry for him so they went along with it and nodded their heads at the appropriate times. Zora noticed Sonny and Tawni walk through the big cafeteria double doors. She shouted their names and beckoned them towards the table. Sonny started walking towards the rest of her cast mates, but Tawni pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Tawni forcefully asked.

"Going to sit down..." Sonny said innocently, trying as hard as ever to get out of what she knew she needed to do.

"You have to go tell him you love him! He's leaving soon. Don't you want to at least give it a shot...?"

"Yeah...Okay. I'm going to do it! I'm going to walk right up to him, look deep into his deep blue eyes and tell him that I love him." And with that Sonny was off. Tawni ran and sat down at the So Random! table and darted her eyes back to Sonny. Sonny finally was behind Chad. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh hey Monroe, what's up?" Chad asked with a smile on his face, the same smile he had when they almost kissed the day before.

"I...I just want to tell you something." She said, barely audible.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked her with a confused look on his face. He took a good look at her face and noticed that she had a look of terror on her face, like she was scared to say what she wanted to say. "Do you want to talk in private?" She simply nodded. He grabbed her hand to walk her out of the cafeteria, but he suddenly stopped. A spark flew through both of their bodies.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." She said looking at him. Chad walked her, hand and hand, out of the cafeteria and over to the "Falls" set. They walked down the long hallway, that had tons of pictures of the "Falls" cast, hanging from the walls. The walked up to the biggest door at the end of the hallway. The first time that she saw the door, she knew automatically that it was his dressing room. Mainly because of the the MR. COOPER that was written in gold letters on the door. Chad typed in a code on the digital padlock just under the door handle, and pulled her into his dressing room. He made her sit down on the couch and then he sat down right next to her.

"Okay, so we're alone now, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. He noticed that they were still holding hands. He liked the thought of holding her hand. It felt so soft and little intwined in his big hand.

"I've been having these feelings lately...about you. And then yesterday when we almost kissed, and just then when you grabbed my hand, sparks flew through my body. I think it's been boiling up inside of me for so long and it finally had to just break loose. I know that we're from different shows and that we're supposed to be enemies, but I can't Chad, I really can't. I can't hate you. It would be too hard for me to hate you. I just wish that I could find the words to tell you what I'm trying to tell you but-" Chad placed a finger against Sonny's mouth to get her to stop talking.

"I love you too Sonny."


	4. The Dylan Cooper's House

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE.

A.N.) So I'm going to try and update as soon as I can. Like daily...well don't hold me to that. :) Please comment and tell me what you think. Please tell me if you see any grammar or spell mistakes!

* * *

Chad was driving home, with Sonny, in his 2010 white Range Rover Sport. If anyone asked he would have to say that it was his prize possession, mainly because it was the first real big thing that he had bought himself, not including his new iPad, his and his sister's MacBook Pros, and such. He loved his car. Well who wouldn't love their car, especially if it costed them $74,000. He pulled into his garage, turned off his car, got out and then helped Sonny out of the car. They walked into the kitchen where his mother was making dinner.

"Mom, you remember Sonny, right?" Chad asked as he pulled out a chair that was placed at the marble-top island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, of course. Hello Sonny dear! It's so great to see you again!" Sarah Dylan Cooper said, reaching over the island to shake Sonny's hand.

"Hello. Nice to see you again, as well." Sonny said. She was always intimidated by his mother's beautiful blonde hair, amazing fit, 5'8" body, and her mesmerizing baby blue eyes just like Chad's.

"So we were going to just hang out here, if that's okay, and I was hoping Sonny could stay for dinner." Chad said with a hinting look in his eye. He was just glad that Sonny didn't notice it.

"Sure! Of course she can stay. Although. I don't think either of you will want to eat this dinner. I kind of...well I..."Mrs. Dylan Cooper began, but was cut off by Chad saying "Burned it...?"

"Well, yes. I burned it. So I was thinking we could go out to eat. I was thinking Umberto's . You know the Italian restaurant? Would that be okay with you Sonny?"

"Oh, yes of course! Umberto's is my favorite restaurant." Sonny said with a smile.

"Alright! Sounds just marvelous. Well we'll just wait until you're father gets home and then we'll leave!" Mrs. Dylan Cooper said with a smile as she turned off the stove.

"Wait, if you burned dinner...then why are you still cooking?" Chad asked his mother.

"Well..." Mrs. Dylan Cooper said as she picked up the lid of one of the pots. Chad and Sonny looked inside and saw all that was in there was just water. They both began to laugh, which was soon joined in by Mrs. Dylan Cooper's flawless laugh. "Well why don't you two just go hang out until your dad gets home."

"Alright. Sounds good!" Chad said as he and Sonny walked out of the kitchen and into the gorgeous dining room, which held a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Dylan Cooper, Chad, and Chad's little sister, Clare.

"Chad, your sister is beautiful! How old is she?" Sonny asked staring at the giant portrait above the mantle.

"She's fifteen. So she's a year and a half younger than me. She can be annoying, but we're close. I mean I guess we kind of have to be. Clare's the only person I felt like I could trust other than my parents, well besides you that is." Chad said smiling down at Sonny.

"Aw Chad. That's so sweet! I hope I get to meet her!" She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"She's probably in her room right now, if you want to go meet her." He said with a smile.

"Sure! I mean if it's okay."

"Trust me, it's okay!" He said, taking her hand and walking her up the grand stair case in the middle of the front parlor. They hit the top step and walked down the long hallway. Clare's bedroom was the second to last at the end of the hallway. Chad knocked and walked in. It opened up into a small living room, complete with a 50 inch flat screen television on the wall, a Wii, a 5 disc dvd player, surround sound, and a Macbook Pro. It looked like it came straight from a PB Teen catalog. There was a beautiful double French door at the back of the room. Chad walked Sonny over to it and pushed it open. He was defiantly not ready for what he was about to see.

* * *

I hope you liked C#pt3r 4 of What if I, Sonny Monroe, like Chad Dylan Cooper? Please tell me what you think and please please please let me know if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes. I reread my stories later again and then I finally find mistakes and they really bug me. So please tell me if you see any! Thanks!

-Beckylovesdisney


	5. Clare Dylan Cooper Grows Up Too Soon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE, HOUSE BUNNY, THE UGLY TRUTH, OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT! CLARE! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Chad screamed as loud as he could without alerting his mother in the kitchen. Clare was standing in front of a full length mirror that was hanging on her wall, and all that was covering Clare was really skimpy lingerie, that she was slowly taking off in front of a webcam that was built into her MacBook Pro. Chad was too shocked to do anything so Sonny quickly put her hand over his eyes to block him from seeing anymore than a brother should, which by the looks of where Clare was, that wouldn't be long. "WHY ARE YOU TAPING YOURSELF? ESPECIALLY LIKE THAT!"

"Uh hello, it's called 'sexting'! Maybe you've heard of it? You know, it's like text but with all sexual con-" Clare began saying but Chad yelled "Shut up!" at her. "C'mon Chad. It's sexy."

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S SLUTTY! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN MILEY OR VANESSA!"

"OH BOO HOO! GET OVER IT! I'M ALMOST SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! I'M GETTING OLDER AND HORNIER!" Clare yelled grabbing the home-made blanket that was laying on the end of her bed and wrapping it around her petite body, and then sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"DEAR GOD! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Chad screamed, running out of the room, and leaving Sonny behind.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Clare said looking at Sonny. "I didn't think anyone was going to walk in. Mom and Dad always call me on the intercom, I thought Chad was still at work." She laughed. Her laugh was just as flawless as her mother's.

"Ha, ha. No it's okay. I understand." Sonny said sitting down next to her. "It's normal to be curious. However, shooting videos, might not be the best thing to do. What were you even going to do with the video, anyways?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Well I was going to send it to Jacob Lautner...He's pretty hot." Clare said laughing. "Well dinner is going to be awkward." She laughed.

"Ha. Probably. Well I should probably go find your brother before he kills his eyes." Sonny said getting up from the bed and walking to the doors. She turned back and looked at Clare, "The trick is to not get caught. Try locking the door next time. That's what I always did." Sonny winked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sonny opened the door again and poked her head inside, "Where is Chad's room anyways?"

Clare laughed and said, "Straight across and one over to the left and Sonny, thanks. Sorry this is how we met." Sonny smiled and said a quick "me too", and with that Sonny closed the door and didn't open it again.

Sonny walked to the door that she was for sure was Chad's and opened it. She knew by the way the room looked that it was Chad's. The walls were a dark blue, they weren't a navy blue, just a little bit darker. There was a bed on the south wall. It was a leather headboard and it had a brown comforter on it. Chad was sitting in the middle of the bed with his head in his hands. Sonny was trying to be sneaky, but she was failing epically. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. She put her arm around him and said, "Oh, c'mon Chad. She's just curious, give her a break."

"Sonny, my little sister was basically shooting a porno! What if the tabloids got ahold of it? They would ruin her life! She's just now starting to join the business, I don't want anything stopping her or ruining her reputation. Guys will just want to hit it and quit it with her and all the girls will call her a slut or a whore. I don't want that for ClareBear. She's better than that. She's got a good head on her shoulders...that's what I told Regis and Kelly and few weeks ago. I told them that I trusted her to do the right thing...but apparently I can't do that. My baby sister." Chad said finally looking Sonny in the eye when he finished his monologue.

"Chad, she'll always be your little sister, she's going to get older, you can't change that. What are you going to do when she starts having sex? Are you going to kill her? No! You're not. You going to support her, you may not like the decisions she makes, but you'll support her because you love her and because you want her to be happy. You say she has a good head on her shoulders, I think she does too, but everyone is allowed a mistake or two. Don't be so hard on her! She's still always going to be 'your little ClareBear'. Okay, so don't worry." Sonny laid her head down on Chad's shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"I know, I know. You're right." Chad said, kissing her forehead again. He desperately wanted to change the subject, so he brought up dinner. "So, my dad isn't going to get home until around eight o' clock and it's only five-you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure! What movies do you have?" She asked propping herself up on the pillows at the top of his bed. She took note that his bed was very comfortable. She could get used to it!

"Uh, I have, _House Bunny, The Ugly Truth, or Harry Potter. _You pick, we can watch whatever." He said as he got up from his bed and walked over to his flat screen television and dvd player.

"Harry Potter, defiantly." She smiled as he put it in the dvd player and pressed 'play'.

"Hm, you know I was somewhat expecting you to pick one of those chick flicks-but I guess you're not like other girls...are you Alison Monroe?" Chad smiled and jumped back on the bed and put his arm around her.

"Apparently I'm not. So get used to it babe!" She smiled and rested her head on his chest and fell into the world of Harry Potter."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! **

**Okay, so I have a really bad writer's block and I need some help! So please please please please but some ideas in the review section! Please they will be greatly appreciated! **

**XOXO, **

**beccylovesdisney**


End file.
